


Dirty Work

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, M/M, Minor Feet Stuff, POV Second Person, Rimming, Spanking, idk how the hell to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: Written from the perspective of a Dude fucking Mo. That’s All don’t look at me
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Dirty Work

“English, baby.”

You’ve had to remind Mo multiple times already to speak in a language you can understand. But maybe it’s not the worst thing that your tongue makes him so incoherent.

He’s still a mess from practice, sweaty and panting, and you’re only making it worse. The first time you put his balls in your mouth he was shocked, but at this point he practically begs for it, writhing around and making cute little fists by his sides.

He wants you to suck his dick, it’s obvious from how it’s twitching and leaking above you, but you have other plans. Better plans. You move your tongue around to lick where his balls meet his body, downwards to just above his hole.

He pulls his legs up further, excitedly, to give you better access.

“Such a slut for it, Mo. What do you want?”

“Want- want your mouth, please.”

“My mouth? Where?”

Playing dumb always makes your boy red-faced, embarrassed to tell you exactly what filthy things he wants from you. He takes a couple breaths, trying to work up the courage.

“My hole, please- want you to open me up.” He’s blushing furiously at this point, accent thick and eyes wide.

“Mmm, I want that too baby.” You kiss the inside of his cheeks, lick a small stripe over his hole. He smells like the vanilla body wash he always uses, like sweat and- like Mo.

You dive in after that, getting him wet and sliding your tongue inside with a good amount of resistance. He’s so, so tight, always, but you’ve been waiting all day to bury your dick in him so he’s not getting much prep.

You get up on your knees and tease the tip of your dick around his rim, getting him even wetter. He whines, furrows his cute little brow. He likes to think he has an easy time taking you, like if he concentrates hard enough he’ll just magically open up.

“Ready for it, little one? Gonna take it like a good boy?” Your questions are hypothetical; you know he’ll take it even if he’s not ready, whenever you give it to him, because he’s yours.

He nods enthusiastically anyway, inching his hips forward on the bed. He’s cute, eager, and usually you’d tease him more but it’s becoming too hard to resist.

You slide past the tight ring of muscle, and the pressure is almost too much. Not to mention the way his head tilts back, throat exposed.

“God, so fucking hot, Mo. Feel how hard you get me?” You’ve found a good pace at this point, making his sweet curls bounce with every thrust.

“Love your dick so much.”

That line coming from anyone else might sound gratuitous, but it’s hard not to believe him when he moans it out like that, hands gripping his sweaty thighs, dick twitching.

You reward his honesty with some kisses to his lower leg, his foot.

“These feet Mo, so talented. And so pretty.” You take a couple of his toes into your mouth and he giggles, blushes at the praise.

You lean down to kiss him, folding his little body in half in the process. He shows off his flexibility enough, now it’s being put to good use. He kisses back all open mouthed and sloppy, and it’s clear he won’t last much longer.

You get a hand around him, foreheads pressed together. It’s a beautiful sight when he comes so you want to be close to his pretty, expressive face.

“Gonna be a good boy and come for me, Mo? Wanna feel that little hole get tighter around me.”

“Yes, fuck, gonna be so good for you.”

Mo’s hands are gripping your hips, pulling you as close as possible, as deep as possible. He comes soon after all over your hand and himself, and it takes everything you have to not follow him.

“Mmm, so good baby, so hot. But did I hear you say ‘fuck’?”

Mo blushes again. He knows he gets in trouble when he swears; it started as his own no-cursing rule and you decided you liked it. It keeps him innocent, sweet, even after you leave him a little gaping, come leaking out of his ass. 

“Yes, but I just-“

You shake your head at him, dick still buried deep inside. “No no, little one. You know the rules. Get on your tummy.”

Mo swallows hard and obliges, cringing at how his still-wet dick and torso feel on the sheets. You take a moment- okay, multiple moments- to admire the view. His ass is ridiculous, really, so muscular but still thick, and his hairy thighs are the perfect compliment to it. Your dick is twitching, leaking, but Mo needs his punishment.

You run a hand over his lower back, down the curve of his ass. “You know, I think you like this. Like being bad so I’ll hit you.” You come down hard on his ass and he whines, head resting on his folded arms.

“I don’t- I don’t like it. It hurts.”

You hit him a couple more times for that. “No one said you can’t like when it hurts, baby boy. Tell me how you feel.” You keep spanking him, but he knows he has to answer anyway, in between.

“Feel- feel bad, I know I was bad.”

“How does it feel when I hit you?”

“Hurts. But- but it makes me feel good, like I’m yours.” Mo’s voice is shaking and if you weren’t close before, you’re teetering on the edge now.

“You are mine, Mo.” You come down hard on him again and again until he starts to cry, starts to move his hips against the bed for friction. At that you slide into him, making him grab the sheets in his little fists, arms flexing and toes curling.

It’s a dream to fuck him in this position; you can hold his cheeks apart and watch closely as your dick slides in and out. The view is obscene, and it’s times like this that you really appreciate just how hairy he is. You push your thumbs in and feel around where your bodies meet, and Mo groans low.

You can’t help but slide one thumb in beside your dick, then the other. It really pushes the limits of how far Mo can stretch out and he lets you know, crying a bit harder and trying to pull away.

“Hurts baby? Better take it like a good boy or I’ll add more.”

“Sorry, sorry, I’ll take it, I’m sorry.”

Meanwhile you’re moving your thumbs around inside him, fucking him at a brutal pace, and getting a little lightheaded. He’s had enough punishment and so have you, waiting so long to come.

You finally let go, coming deep inside him, filling him up. Your dick twitches near the end, every drop desperate to get out and into your sweet, whiny boy.

You collapse next to him afterwards, pulling him into your chest for kisses, to stroke his hair. “Perfect boy, know that Mo? Take it so good, so pretty.” Your speech is a bit slurred from exhaustion so you miss a few words, but your point is made.

“Like being all yours.” Mo plants tiny kisses on your shoulder and neck until he can’t keep his eyes open anymore, past when you’ve fallen asleep. His “Love you” comes after that, quiet and in Arabic, just in case. Someday he’ll say it in English, and while you’re awake, but for now he just cuddles closer and falls asleep. 


End file.
